Beverage dispensers for soft drinks, sports drinks, waters, and the like, generally include a device for producing carbonated water. A common device for producing and storing carbonated water is a carbonator. Generally described, most carbonators include a pressurized tank, a plain water inlet, a carbon dioxide gas inlet, and a carbonated water outlet. Once the plain water and the carbon dioxide gas mix within the tank, the carbonated water generally remains in the tank until needed for a beverage. The carbonator may be chilled or the carbonated water may be chilled at another location prior to a dispense. Most commercially available beverage dispensers are generally designed for large volume commercial outlets such as restaurants and other types of retail outlets. The beverage dispensers thus must accommodate large volumes of beverages within a small amount of time. Given such, beverage dispenser design has focused generally on maximizing cooling and dispensing speeds. Such beverage dispensers thus may be relatively large, expensive, and generally not intended to be portable. There is thus a desire for a lower volume beverage dispenser for carbonated beverages. Such a beverage dispenser, however, should provide the same quality carbonated beverages as produced by conventional beverage dispensers while being reasonable in terms of size, cost, variety, and ease of operation in terms of dispensing, refilling, maintenance, and the like. Commercially available beverage dispensers for soft drinks, sports drinks, waters, and the like, generally include a device for producing carbonated water. A common device for producing and storing carbonated water is a carbonator. Typically, carbonators include a pressurized tank, a plain water inlet, a carbon dioxide inlet, and a carbonated water outlet. Once the plain water and the carbon dioxide gas mix within the tank, the carbonated water generally remains in the tank until needed for a beverage. The carbonator may receive chilled plain water or the carbonator water may be chilled at another location prior to a dispenser. Typically, commercially available beverage dispensers are designed for large volume commercial outlets, such as restaurants, fast food chains, and other types of food and beverage stores. As a result, the beverage dispensers must accommodate large volumes of beverages within a limited amount of time. Therefore, typical beverage dispenser designs have focused on maximizing cooling and dispensing needs. Such beverage dispensers have been relatively large, expensive, and generally not intended to be portable.